


You Make Me Feel Safe

by kiwii_fiji



Category: Futurama
Genre: Aww, Futurama - Freeform, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, all is well, bender - Freeform, bender comforts fry, bender is great, bender loves fry, bender makes fry feel safe, frender kiss, fry - Freeform, fry is scared, fry loves bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwii_fiji/pseuds/kiwii_fiji
Summary: Fry and Bender are going to bed after watching a horror movie marathon, but Fry is scared and asks Bender to stay with him for the night.Fry uses this opportunity to tell Bender something he had been keeping secret for a while, which has a major impact on their relationship.





	You Make Me Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ so this is one of my first fanfics on Frender and it is quite short so I hope you guys will enjoy (hopefully I will do more because I absolutely LOVE this ship!)   
> I would appreciate it if people reviewed and rated this, and I have only just got started so I would also appreciate if people gave me tips :P thanks!!

“Bender, can you sleep with me tonight? I’m scared,” the frightened human said. Bender and Fry had watched a scary movie marathon that night, and as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Fry had decided he wanted to be accompanied by his robot friend.  
“Ugh, I sleep next door to you. Isn’t that enough?” Was the reply, seemingly angry, but with a touch of sympathy.   
“But Bender…” Fry whined.  
“Alright, I suppose,” he said after a long time, “I wouldn’t mind if you had just said you wanted to be near me, Bender, because I’m so great. And handsome, and loving, and generous and-”  
“Alright I get it,” Fry said with annoyance.  
Bender padded over to Fry’s bed and then sat down on the edge. He looked at Fry, who was looking longingly at the robot.  
“What?” Bender said, feeling a tad self-conscious.   
Before he grasped what was going on, he was pulled under the covers by Fry’s squidgy arms, which wrapped themselves around Bender’s middle.  
“Hey! Meatbag!” The robot shouted out of exasperation, “The hell are you doing??”  
“Cuddling you, duh,” Fry replied. This received a ‘hmph’ from Bender as his optics showed a look of anger.   
The two were so close, Fry was practically breathing on Bender, warming up his face. Bender would have told Fry off for breathing on him like that, but he actually liked it. He actually liked being this close to Fry.   
The metallic bending unit looked down at his meaty friend, who looked peaceful as he slept. He continued looking at his friend like that until he was surprised by the voice coming from those lips he was staring at.  
“Bender? Can I tell you something?” Fry whispered.  
“Sure, Meat tube. What do ya wanna tell me?” Bender replied, coolly.  
“Well, the thing is… I didn’t want you to stay with me tonight because i was scared,” he said, slightly embarassed, “Well, I was a bit scared because of those killer-space-monkey-zombies, but whenever I’m close to you I feel so… happy, like I’m literally walking on sunshine.”  
Bender was taken slightly aback by this confession, and didn’t know how to respond. Did this mean that Fry… no, of course not. He likes Leela. Right?   
“And, you always make me laugh. You know what I like and don’t like and you would do anything for me. Well, almost anything.” He continued, “I don’t want to lose you, ya know? You’re my only friend I have out here in the future, who appreciates me. And…” He cut off, scared to say what he wanted to say next.  
Bender looked at him with joy and appreciation. His Meatbag was spilling out all of his feelings for him and it was so cute! Usually bender would be disgusted by this unnecessary display of emotions, but it felt so heartfelt and so genuine, he felt special to hear this praise, especially since it was from his meatbag.  
“Yeah, Fry?” He said, nudging him to go on.  
“I love you, Bender Rodriguez,” he whispered, seemingly loud over the hustle and bustle on the streets.   
The redhead moved closer to the robot that he was holding closely. His lips were hovering above Bender’s mouth plate, so close that if Bender moved slightly forward they would be kissing. Not that it would be a bad thing.   
Fry looked at the robots mouth, and whispered: “and i always feel safe whenever I’m with you,” before closing the gap with a passionate kiss. Bender’s grill felt hot against the coolness of his lips, sending literal sparks flying as they kissed. Fry could feel small electrical pulses passing through to his lips from Bender’s mouth, from the contact.  
Fry began to slowly pull away, being stopped by Bender in the process. He didn’t want fry to stop. No, he wanted this moment to last forever. He had had a crush on Fry for a while now, but always thought his affections would never be returned. Until now, of course.  
The robot slid his slender metal arms around Fry, pulling him even closer to himself. They both shared that electrical kiss for another couple of seconds before Fry had to pull back to gasp for some air. 'Stupid human needs’ Bender thought. As soon as he replenished his oxygen, he broke into a toothy grin, in which Bender returned in his own robot way.   
Fry hid his face in the crook of Bender’s neck and hugged Bender even more tightly. As he began to fall asleep in the arms of his warm robot, he breathed an “I love you” to Bender, and then started snoring softly.  
“Hehehe, I love ya too,” Bender replied, before shutting himself down.


End file.
